blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
Dwarves are enigmatic and stocky humanoids who live in great stone cities, whose surface towers and gates and spires are mere shadows of their accomplishments underground. They make up for their somewhat shortened stature with sheer density and stubborness. Outsiders find it difficult to tell males from females, as both wear beards – which both denote station and rank and also act – somewhat – as whiskers (in their underground home) and insulation (From the chill air of caverns). Their society is highly regimented and militarized. Although there is no caste system, certain professions are held highly: Crafters and Nobles are held at the highest (Nobility being both an inherited and earned respect), with Warriors at the next rung (Of various sorts), and normal civilians (Who can probably all fight) at the lowest rung. Dwarven society is very much about the sacrifice of the individual for the whole, and they rely heavily on tactics and strategy to defeat powerful foes. Although the typical archetype of a Dwarf is that of a warrior, fine wizards and mages have been produced. Stats: +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma, + 2 Wisdom Medium: As Medium creatures, dwarves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Dwarf base land speed is 20 feet. Steady: Dwarves can move at their base land speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and dwarves can function just fine with no light at all. Low Light vision Stonecunning: This ability grants a dwarf a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A dwarf who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if he were actively searching, and a dwarf can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A dwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. Weapon Familiarity: They are considered proficient in All melee martial weapons that are not exotic Stability: A dwarf gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). Sturdy: +4 racial bonus to resisting a bull rush or trip attempt when standing on the ground Hardy: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. Stone Familiarity +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks that are related to stone or metal items. +2 racial bonus on Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. Languages: Brobbegurn, Imperial